


Oh Baby

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: AJan FTW, As if they had never died, Crack, Crack Relationships, F/M, Friendship, OTP crack ship, One Night Stands, Siobhan fan AF!, Smut Eventually, blame my muse, doing the walk of shame, panties - where are Siobhan's panties?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: The hook up that led to more. Or, the AJ/Siobhan chapter fic that literally no one asked for!
Relationships: Siobhan McKenna/A.J. Quartermaine
Kudos: 2





	Oh Baby

**Author's Note:**

> **I hope you will give this story a chance! My most favorite crack ship pairing for GH is Siobhan and AJ. Yes, Siobhan and AJ! Imagine if they hadn't both been unceremoniously killed off... Well, they could have been hot. Maybe... Anyway, this is sort of a rom-com, if you will, although it will have *some* serious angst in it too.**

**Chapter 1: The Lost Panties**  
  
“Well, don’t just lie there looking proud of yourself,” Siobhan McKenna snapped. “Help me find them.”  
  
AJ Quartermaine lifted his head from the downy pillow and stared at her. “Find what?”  
  
“My - my panties,” Siobhan stammered. Her cheeks flooded with color. “And my dignity. I still can’t believe I let you-” She broke off, turning away to upend a pair of cushions on the large, Italian leather loveseat, inserting her searching hands into the crevices of the chaise lounger as she hunted for the familiar slip of red material she had been wearing the night before this whole debacle started up.  
  
AJ rolled his eyes. “You more than ‘let me’. You were begging for it, sweetheart. You were wrapped around my co -”  
  
Siobhan shot him a dirty look. “If you finish that sentence, I _will_ kick your ass!”  
  
“Jesus, you’re feisty. It must be all that red hair. I don’t think I’ve ever been with a real ginger before. Blondes galore, brunettes, sure; but a bona fide redhead, nah. Lydia Karenin doesn’t count as her color came from a bottle. 767 Cocktail Crimson, I believe is what the label said.” He smirked. “I can’t believe I remember that after all these years.”  
  
“I don’t know what the hell you’re going on about.”  
  
“You mean who I am going about…. Or is it _whom?”_ AJ shrugged. “Not that it matters. She was a horrid woman -- obnoxious, needy... and only after my money.”  
  
“To be fair, having money appears to be your sole appealing quality.” Siobhan shook her head at him as she moved over to the wet bar and felt around beneath it in search of her lost panties. “God, where are they?”  
  
AJ grinned at her. “You’re awfully hung up on those panties. What - are they your only sexy pair, or something? Is white granny underwear more your style? Is that what gets Lucky Spencer off?”  
  
“You are a total swine. Wait, no, that’s too kind. A beast - you’re a beast!”  
  
“Hey, hey now. If I’m such a ‘beast’ - quote, unquote - why did you go and sex me up last night?”  
  
Siobhan sputtered, her face turning even more crimson; every bit as red as her hair. “S-sex you up? Are you kidding me? That’s not what happened at all!”  
  
“Are you going to stand there and try to say I forced you into bed? Sweetheart, we both know that’s not what went down in here.”  
  
“There was no force,” Siobhan admitted, “but I certainly wasn't in my right mind. I had too much Jose Cuervo at The Floating Rib.”  
  
“You’re Irish. You can handle your liquor. You weren’t even tipsy. As someone who’s been drinking since the seventh grade, trust me when I say I know a fall down on their ass drunk when I see one.”  
  
“The seventh grade? That’s hardly something worth braggin’ about.”  
  
“I wasn’t ‘braggin’, Irish. I was simply stating a fact. You weren’t even a little trashed when we came back here. I think what really got you going was the chance to play bad girl for the night.”  
  
“Excuse me?"  
  
“Admit it. You wanted to punish Lucky for turning tail and running back to Elizabeth the first chance he got. This was your way of getting even.”  
  
“I am not that devious. Besides, Lucky and I… I know where I stand with him. I've always known.”  
  
“Yes, sure. You stood way behind Liz,” AJ said. Siobhan started to balk, but he held up a hand to stop her. “I actually get where you’re coming from, Siobhan. It sucks playing the second fiddle. I know that better than anyone. My dearly departed brother was a killer, a hitman for the mob, but everyone treated him like he was the second coming. You and I; we’ll never measure up, which I guess, kind of makes us kindred spirits.”  
  
 _“Kindred spirits?_ No way in hell. The only thing we have in common … Scratch that, we have nothin' in common.”  
  
“That’s not true. You like to be touched in that certain way and I like it too.”  
  
Siobhan's eyes flashed. “You’re a brute.” She gritted her teeth. “Just help me find my panties so I can get out of here.”  
  
“Now say please.”  
  
“I will not."  
  
“Fine,” AJ said, "suit yourself.”  
  
He climbed off the bed, proudly padding across the room; naked as the day he was born. “I’m going to take a shower. If you try being nice, I will let you join me.”  
  
“That will be the day!”  
  
“Whatever you say. Just do me a favor and lock the door on your way out. I think one of the staff is stealing from me; probably on Carly’s orders. She’s always hated me.”  
  
“Well, I can’t imagine why,” she said facetiously.  
  
“I’ll grow on you, Siobhan.”  
  
“Sure, you will. Like a spore. Like a fungus."  
  
He chuckled as he opened the door and slipped into the bathroom. Siobhan was tempted to kick down the door and punch him in the face, but she thought he'd probably enjoy it too much. She had never, ever, in her whole lifetime, met someone like AJ. _What a cocky bastard, he was._  
  
She gave the hotel room another thorough search, but still couldn’t locate her underclothes. They had seemingly evaporated into thin air. She would just leave.  
  
She yanked on her skinny jeans, trying not to notice how the rough material chafed her smoothly shaven, sensitive parts. She pulled her rumpled tee-shirt down her hips as far as she could, and started for the door. She pulled it open and chanced a peek down the long, lushly carpeted hallway. There was no one in sight at this time of the morning.  
  
 _Thank god._  
  
She slipped out the door and started a brisk walk towards the exit. She was almost to freedom when a door opened and none other than the widow Morgan skirted out. Siobhan froze, every bit the proverbial deer in the headlights. It was too late to hide. She had been spotted.  
  
Sam Morgan carried her high heeled boots in her left hand. She used her right hand to lift a finger to her full lips and whisper, _“shhhh!”_  
  
Siobhan nodded her head in silent agreement. The last thing she wanted anyone to know or even to suspect was that she was at The Metro Court right now, doing the walk of shame, after a wild hookup with AJ Quartermaine of all people.  
  
The two women tip-toed down the hall and abruptly veered away from each other at the elevators. Sam took one down; Siobhan took the other.  
  
Siobhan slapped her forehead as the car inched downwards. What the hell had she been thinking? Had she even been thinking at all?  
  
Nope, she realized, not even one little bit. Her brain had simply ceased to function the night before.  
  
She wanted to write the whole insane evening off to a really bad judgment call and be done with it forever.  
  
 _If only things ever went so easily..._


End file.
